


Ведьмина колыбель

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 07:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: эксперименты над людьми часто выходят из-под контроля, что уж говорить об опытах над мутантами.





	Ведьмина колыбель

**Author's Note:**

> AU, авторские хэдканоны.  
> Ведьмина колыбель — один из видов пыток времен охоты на ведьм в средние века

— Не больно? — спросил доктор Лист, фиксируя катетер на руке Ванды. 

Девушка покачала головой, и маска, закрывавшая глаза, чуть съехала. Лист поправил ее и в очередной раз восхитился выдержкой Максимофф. Близнецы молча терпели все, сколько бы опытов на них ни ставили. Впрочем, против нынешнего эксперимента даже сам Лист горячо возражал. Но, увы, решал не он.

— Вы проверили крепления на ногах? — услышал Лист голос Штрукера. Тот притащил в лабораторию стул и теперь восседал на нем напротив капсулы в самом центре, подгоняя всех и раздавая крайне ценные указания. 

Лист с трудом скрывал раздражение. Барон, одержимый своей новой гениальной, как ему казалось, идеей, стал просто невыносим. Оккупировал всю лабораторию, вел себя так, словно он здесь главный. 

— А вы спланировали маршрут? — отозвался Лист. Хоть он и руководил этим исследованием, он втайне надеялся, что из-за невнимательности эксперимент не увенчается успехом. Слишком безумной ему казалась вся эта затея.

— Да, — Штрукер неопределенно махнул рукой в направлении планшета. — Можем начинать?

Доктор еще раз проверил все крепления и вышел из капсулы, заблокировав дверь.

— Сначала инструктаж, сэр, — он снова повернулся к Ванде и посмотрел на нее сквозь стекло. — Сейчас я введу раствор BZ. Ты можешь почувствовать жар, но это быстро пройдет. Затем мы активизируем камеру. Дальше делай так, как договаривались. Обо всем будешь четко докладывать. Когда все закончится, мы введем тебе другой раствор, и ты вернешься. Все понятно?

— Да, — Ванда говорила тихо, но уверенно.

— Начинаем! — Штрукер вскочил со своего места и потянул за рычаг. Тихо зажужжал механизм в камере и, судя по тому, что волосы Ванды взлетели вверх, гравитацию успешно удалось отключить. Та часть плана, за реализацию которой нес ответственность Лист, сработала. Теперь оставалось ждать, когда испытуемая достигнет пункта назначения.

В наступившей напряженной тишине Лист рассматривал лицо Ванды. Она была слишком бледной. Он уже начал переживать, что девушка не выдержит перегрузки, как вдруг раздался звуковой сигнал, она крупно вздрогнула и закашлялась.

Штрукер почти прильнул к капсуле и нажал на кнопку, чтобы включился микрофон.

— Ванда? Ты меня слышишь?

Девушка слабо кивнула, склонив голову вбок.

Лист нервно проверял показания датчиков: что-то не сходилось. Ванда пришла в сознание, но совсем не там, где они рассчитывали. Он подошел к барону.

— Что-то не так, сэр. Мы не знаем, где она, — сказал доктор, протягивая Штрукеру планшет с показаниями, но тот на них едва взглянул.

— Сейчас выясним. — Барон обратился к девушке. — Рассказывай, что ты видишь.

Ванда замешкалась.

— Стены. Вижу голые стены. Лестницу. — Лист отметил, что у девушки заплетался язык. Все-таки с препаратом они явно переборщили. Она покрутила головой. — Здесь наверху решетка. Не могу выйти.

— Попробуй ее убрать, — Штрукер довольно улыбнулся. Лист понимал, что сейчас ему предоставилась возможность проверить свою теорию.

Ванда попыталась сделать пасс рукой, но жест получился смазанным из-за креплений, не дававших ей двигаться.

— Освободи ее, — приказал Штрукер стоявшему рядом лаборанту. Он моментально рванулся к пульту управления.

— Это не безопасно, — возразил Лист, и лаборант на секунду замер, стоя между ними.

— У меня все под контролем, — прошипел Штрукер. — Выполняй.

Лист сам нажал клавиши, и наручники с щелчком открылись. Ванда покрутила запястьями, разминая их. Плавные и очень опасные движения, Лист знал не понаслышке.

— А теперь, Ванда, убери решетку, — скомандовал Штрукер.

Он стоял прямо напротив девушки, их разделяло лишь толстое стекло колпака. Барон поднял руки и она, зеркально повторяя его движение, тоже вскинула вверх ладони. Доктору подумалось, Штрукер будто дирижер управлял ею.

Ванда тяжело задышала. Вены на ее шее вздулись так, словно ей приходилось поднимать что-то очень тяжелое. Лист понял, что видимо, так оно и было. Он с трудом представлял эту решетку в десятках миль от них, но усилия были реальными. На лбу Ванды заблестел пот.

— Есть, — наконец произнесла она и откинулась назад, восстанавливая дыхание. — Я на улице.

— Опиши мне это место, — снова потребовал Штрукер.

— Это, — Ванда задумалась, — кажется, лагерь. Военный, — чуть тише добавила она.

Лист подошел к Штрукеру.

— Вы проверили то, что хотели. Может, стоит закончить? Мы не знаем, где она, — он снова поднял планшет, — не знаем, с кем она взаимодействует.

Штрукер с сомнением посмотрел на девушку, явно обдумывая, ограничиться ли ему имеющимся результатом.

— Ко мне идут люди, — внезапно заговорила она. — С оружием. Нет… Нет! — Ванда вскинулась, начала дергаться из стороны в сторону. 

Все вокруг задрожало. Лист вздрогнул. Прямо рядом с ним упал стеллаж, задребезжало разбитое стекло.

Девушка вскрикнула, словно от боли, прижала руку к предплечью, и на секунду доктору показалось, что сквозь пальцы сейчас потечет настоящая кровь. Но нет, яркими красными кляксами вокруг плясали всполохи магии.

— Надо прекращать, — заговорил Лист тверже. — Судя по всему, ее ранили.

Лист с ужасом думал, во что Ванда может превратить лабораторию всего одним взмахом руки, если она начнет защищаться и ее сила выйдет из-под контроля. Он рванулся к аппарату, чтобы начать ввод второго раствора. 

— Нет! — рявкнул Штрукер. Он как завороженный следил за тем, что происходило с Вандой. — Атакуй их.

Ванда сжимала и разжимала кулаки. Вокруг них вихрем носились алые всполохи.

Треснуло стекло защитного колпака.

— Она тут все разгромит! — закричал Лист.

— Они сделали тебе больно, Ванда, — продолжал Штрукер, явно не слушая доктора. — Сделай им тоже больно.

Ванда вывернула руку, ладонью вверх. И Лист уже ожидал услышать звон бьющегося стекла или взрыв. Но нет.

— Не подходите, — прошипела девушка. Очевидно, это было обращено не к ним. Люди в лаборатории и так не двигались с места.

Лист мог только догадываться, что происходит сейчас там, куда попала Ванда. Она делала пассы руками, и за каждым из них доктору виделись новые жертвы. Каждый раз, когда она сжимала ладони в кулаки, Лист словно слышал хруст костей.

Это было потрясающе. Его завораживала ее магия. Но все выходило из-под контроля. Пол под их ногами задрожал, задымились экраны, замигал свет. Доктор понял, что еще секунда промедления, и они не смогут ее вернуть. Он быстро ввел код доступа и запустил программу для отключения камеры. 

Ванда мгновенно обмякла, и сила гравитации снова заработала.

— Ничего не получилось, сэр, — виновато проговорил Лист.

Штрукер поправил треснувший монокль и неожиданно для доктора довольно улыбнулся. 

— Все получилось. Я сразу говорил, раз она может влезать людям в головы, то пусть делает это на расстоянии.

Штрукер покинул лабораторию, оставив доктору разбираться с тем хаосом, что теперь здесь творился.

— Найди место, где она была, — сказал Лист первому попавшемуся лаборанту. — Я хочу знать, в кого она вселилась.

***

Уокер пришла в себя и рывком села. Огляделась по сторонам, не понимая, как оказалась снаружи. Под ладонями была влажная трава, а в лицо, кажется, перепачканное грязью, дул прохладный ветер. Уокер нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, что с ней произошло, но не могла. Перед глазами мелькали алые всполохи.


End file.
